


Celebración

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si eso hacía feliz a Satsuki, Daiki entendía por qué valía la pena celebrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebración

—¿Así que ahora _sí_ vamos a celebrar?

Que el sarcasmo de Satsuki sea tan evidente siempre es una mala señal, pero Daiki no se deja amedrentar.

Él no ha hecho nada malo, salvo quizás no prestarle mucha atención justo en el momento en el que Satsuki había querido ser escuchada y en su defensa, eso había ocurrido a las seis de la mañana de un sábado, una hora en la que cualquier persona normal está durmiendo y no anunciando noticias importantes.

Ahora, en cambio, Daiki está despierto y perfectamente consciente, en parte gracias a Tetsu, de que para Satsuki significa mucho el haber sido admitida en un instituto famoso por sus investigaciones de análisis o algo así y si eso la hace feliz, Daiki entiende la necesidad de festejar.

Por eso deja las dos copas frente a Satsuki y descorcha la botella de vino — _vino_ , no cerveza— que compró especialmente para la ocasión, siguiendo el consejo de Kise y sin quejarse —mucho— por el precio, y llena ambas copas sin dejar de sonreír a pesar del ceño fruncido de Satsuki.

Él la conoce, al fin de cuentas, y sabe que cualquier molestia no será eterna.

—Por tu ingreso a... —comienza Daiki a sugerir un brindis, ya con una de las copas en mano—. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—¿No podías siquiera aprendértelo? —reclama ella, aunque toma la otra copa y aspira el aroma del vino y eso, por alguna razón, parece ser lo que logra amainar su mal humor.

—Pensarías que Tetsu me obligó —replica al tiempo que se encoge de hombros y ante la mirada de incredulidad de Satsuki, añade—: Y lo intentó. —Al menos eso cree Daiki, pues Tetsu repitió muchas cosas cuando se comunicó con él—. Pero no es como si tú quieras una mentira.

La mueca de Satsuki parece casi una sonrisa, pero ella termina lanzando un suspiro.

—Sigues siendo un idiota, ¿sabes?

—Bla, bla, bla, y tú sigues aquí —dice Daiki, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Aunque Satsuki lo fulmina con la mirada, al final brindan y terminan toda la botella en medio de una serie de comentarios que casi parecen formar una conversación y a pesar de que Satsuki no termina borracha, antes de irse lo abraza por un largo rato como si estuviese dándole las gracias y Daiki no hace nada para evitar algo tan cursi, contento, pese a que no lo ha dicho, por ella.


End file.
